Unlikely Confessional
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Rogue tells life's little problems to an unlikely confident


****

Unlikely Confessional

Disclaimer: I don't own Rogue or other X-men characters, I just use them when I'm bored in school and write random things. This came out after a very hard Trig lesson… don't know why it ended up coming out in a Southern accent, well, maybe I do, but still. This is just a one shot that follows into the last couple X-Treme X-Men issues, though you really don't need to have read any of the issues in order to follow it.

Enjoy, and if you actually do, please review. (agh with the rhyming!) 

"Ah'm 'bout ready ta explode inside. Sometimes Ah wonder what keeps me goin' every day, an' what gets mah ass outta bed every mornin'. It's kinda like if Ah don't move, the pain'll go away; if Ah stay perfectly still, mah headache'll fade. It's not that easy ta just like there though. Somehow Ah get up an' deal. Sometimes Ah'll pass by the mirror on the way out of the room an' see someone else walkin' by with me. Ah'll catch it last second an' take another glance an' it'l me again, just with mah eyes squinted with familiar confused. Heh, what a contradiction. 'Familiar confusion.' Just think about it though.

"Ah like ta think people care about me. Sometimes it's hard ta tell though. Befoh ya do anythin', yes, Ah know ya care. Why else would Ah be here - Would you be here if ya didn't care about me?" A cheerful smile. "Yeah, that's what Ah thought." She smiles in return.

"People think mah life revolves around not bein' able ta touch. Sure, it's a huge inconvenience that Ah haven't been able ta control it, but Ah deal. More than half mah life has been trainin' on how ta use 'em ta mah advantage or usin' em ta keep others safe. Ah don't hate mah powers either. Ah could definitely do without them, but they're mah security blanket. Ah'm untouchable. To a point, how can ya get hurt if ya cain't be touched?" A blank stare, urging her to go on. "Exactly. Like Ah said, to a point. Hell, Ah can get attacked mentally. Ah do all the time. With every tiny touch… every brush of skin again skin… This is where Ah get back ta mah head exploding. Ah dunno why it'll blow first. The fact that Ah have hundreds of personalities in mah head or the burden of keepin' em from hurtin' who Ah love most, which is a lot of people now that Ah think about it." She ran a hand through her short brown hair, toying briefly with the shaggy white strands framing her face. She let out a short laugh. "Whaddya think?"

The stray puppy smiled at her, mouth wide and tongue hanging. He let out a bark, sounding like he agreed with her fully, though that really wasn't the answer she was looking for. She patted his head, which he seemed to enjoy. 

"Rogue, are you ready to go?" She turns and sees Neal waving to her from the back steps of the house.

"Be there in a minute." She smiles warmly in his direction and turns back to the puppy. "Well," she starts, standing up. "Ya heard him." As she adjusts her sunglasses, she hears him whimper slightly. He hates this part. A couple days ago, the puppy was trotting along and found her sitting behind the large house on the shore. Needing the company as much as it looked like Rogue did, the puppy walked up to her and all but demanded attention. Rogue was happy to oblige, since she was having a rough time anyway. The dog was a new friend for her and didn't mind her ranting one bit, as long as she rubbed his tummy that special way.

Rogue's face fell somber as she starts walking away, promising herself not to give into the urge to stay a couple more minutes. She turns back to see the puppy sitting equally still, as if he was repressing the desire to run after her.

She shakes her head with a grin and gives in. She pats the back of her leg. "C'mon. Ah'll take ya inta town with us." He smirks in his own way as well and jumps to his feet. She stops so he could catch up to her and she scoops him into her arms and they walk to the front of the house.

Fin.

Yes, this is just a simple one-shot, obviously not the best I've written. But please, review if ya liked it!


End file.
